


麦旋风

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 麦旋风是由什么构成的呢？微苦的碎屑甜软的奶油还有捧着杯子的微凉手指





	麦旋风

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS勿升真人  
> *阿月点的黑化  
> *该是冷傲的可是还是变成了甜甜  
> *吾头秃矣

赛季后半对所有人好像都不太友好。有伤在身的诸位暂且不提，还能在冰上蹦跶的，心灵上也不同程度地遭到了冲击。冰上王者以一种前所未有的冰冷而极具压迫感的姿态踏上了四大洲赛的冰场并毫无悬念地摘金，那位向来以阳光而甜蜜的笑容现于人前的持可爱行/凶的金选手，居然成了另一个低气压源头。

也可以理解吧，虽然状态较赛季前半有所回升，却还是没能在自由滑中clean，负于宇野昌磨和陈巍屈居第四名。又是一步之遥。

可以理解是一回事，不往前凑就是另一回事了。现在是Gala彩排开始前的几分钟，双人和冰舞一对对聚在一起聊天，真情侣和真父女一眼就能看出来；女单们讨论着新出的眼线笔和口红；男单基本都是单身狗又没什么共同爱好可以聊，各自在冰场瞎溜达，偶尔合个照。

羽生结弦依然像一把出鞘的三尺青锋，带着杀气在冰场绕圈，搞得除了前辈都没人敢找他合照；金博洋仿佛还在训练，找了个空地试跳了几个三周，开始做滑行练习。女单小伙伴们不知道什么时候停下了美妆话题和男单们一起观察两人的动向，看着宇野昌磨目标明确地滑向金博洋似乎是想打个招呼结果差点被一个从天而降的4Lz糊了一脸之后又被金博洋低垂着眉扫了一眼，刚想表示同情，就又对掏出了手机和金博洋开始合照的宇野昌磨肃然起敬。

倒是有种别样的风情呢。周知方靠在挡板上围观金博洋自己训练的时候脑子里冒出这么一句话，然后就精神上给了自己一巴掌：我这句话怎么跟Nathan似的。结果说曹操曹操到，小周觉得自己现在去语音抽卡说不定能召唤SSR——陈巍跑到他身边来了。

“这好像是必备节目，”陈巍抑制不住地开始跟他的竹马八卦，“我从青年组的时候就见着宇野每次和金比赛都会要一张合照。这赛季大概是刚比完赛的金实在是真的可怕，所以宇野gala的时候照了。”

周知方回忆了一下数量不多的同场之后发现好像确实是这样，他听着陈巍跟他吐槽整个赛季几乎密不透风的安排还有令人头秃的考试，身在常青藤名校的自己也觉得苍凉感油然而生，刚准备一起哀叫几句，忽然抬眼看向陈巍的背后：“nate你看，Orser怎么来看彩排了？”

陈巍应声回头的时候正看到Orser抬手把金博洋叫到他身前，说了几句话又叫来了在金博洋不远处徘徊的羽生结弦，好爸爸拍儿子一样搂了俩人肩膀拍拍，然后就把他俩一起推走了。周知方捅捅还在愣神的陈巍：“听说Orser去年年底急三火四地要了博洋走，你觉得他这么着急真的是yuzuru需要train mate吗？”

陈巍的回答是拽着周知方的手滑走不让他看黏黏糊糊并肩滑行的两个人，顺便翻个白眼：“我看hanyu缺的不是train mate，是soulmate吧。”

那边金博洋有点局促。他以为Orser叫住他是为了指导那段滑行，没想到直接遭到了教练的毒舌：“boyang，我以为和yuzuru相比，你还是有分寸的。”金博洋还没反应过来，满脑子还在为偶像担忧——“羽生做错了什么怎么平白被老师cue呢”——Orser又发话了：“Gala彩排的时候就不要做训练时候的动作了，多和大家聊聊天，多陪yuzuru玩一会儿，记得我说的吗？”

记得。初到tcc的时候金博洋知道他会遵循tcc的传统有一个train mate，却万万没想到会是羽生结弦。教练没有对训练计划解释什么，只要求金博洋听他的话不许私自加练，在谈及自己的train mate羽生时，露出了苦恼的神情。教练提到了Javier暂离tcc之后羽生的心理落差，透露了危险程度和自己不相上下的心理状况，又提到了对方的“喜爱热闹的粘人精”本质，要他多担待。金博洋从未觉得自己的心脏可以如此柔软，他郑重地对着教练点头：“请放心，我会努力走到他身边，然后一直陪他走下去。”

羽生结弦抬头瞄了金博洋一眼。金博洋这个赛季的变化何其明显，六分钟练习开始的时候只是抬手然后在嘴角撩起一个根本算不上是微笑的弧度，吉他是酷的，flamenco是媚的艳的却更是冷的，而且这种冷延续到了冰场之下。

但是刚过去的4cc和前两次比赛不一样，羽生想。他非常肯定有一些变化是与成绩的提升无关的——毕竟就算是金博洋成绩巅峰的时候，他也只是暗暗追星，不会像这两个月一样，敢于主动关心他了。

羽生结弦不知道为什么金博洋开始主动拉近距离，但这并不妨碍他的兀自开心。他是真的很喜欢很喜欢这个小孩儿，他刚升组的时候喜欢的是跳跃，是小虎牙，是躲在挡板下纯真灿烂的笑容；鬼知道什么时候这种喜欢居然到了让对方出现在自己有颜色的梦里的程度。从前只有自己热络地找他，如今金博洋的亲近，让他有一种心意被人回应的满足感。

“yuzu，我刚刚那段滑行……”金博洋的英语还不太利落，他磕磕绊绊地向身旁的羽生结弦提问，逗得对方回过神来便笑了，“Brian老师没有指导我，我自己也一直做不好，可以教教我吗？”

羽生结弦闻言轻轻按住了金博洋的一只手，趁着对方不注意另一手迅速对着头毛就是一顿呼噜：“Brian肯定是让你别训练过度才把我叫过去，你可倒好——”冠军先生露出一抹狐狸样的坏笑，“还想拉着我做同谋是吧？”见金博洋自知理亏只是笑笑不再说话，他毫无预兆地伸手扶上对面看起来有些落寞的青年的腰：“天天想要滑的话，不如陪我玩双人滑吧。”

金博洋对此无可奈何，不如说他对他的偶像从来就没有办法。两个人扯着手做着鲍步在场子里横冲直撞，羽生企图教金博洋单手的hydroblading未果，想要尝试螺旋线，最终却也因为不得要领而双双躺在冰面上。

金博洋率先站起来然后朝笑趴在冰上的羽生伸出手——“欢迎我吗，train mate？”

羽生结弦握紧纤细五指——“train mate，一起加油。”

一直跟在二人身后不远处的宇野昌磨拐了个弯滑向陈巍，看着他正和周知方不知道说些什么，只好又拐了一个弯。“marin酱，你觉得博洋君这是黑化了还是没有？”小女单摊摊手：“在宇野君面前，是黑化了的。但是羽生君的话……像是麦旋风呢。”

麦旋风。McDonalds。鸡翅膀。

想吃肉了。宇野昌磨又一次滑走了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *跟我想象中的黑化完全不一样  
> *我脑子里的场景明明该是flamenco冷淡地说“我允许你亲吻我的裙摆”，写出来就变成了即使在别人面前黑化成奥利奥也照样要在他牛面前甜软成麦旋风的牛奶馅儿夹心甜饼干


End file.
